Llane Elleron
Appearance Llane is a man of very knightly physique. His tall, broad-shouldered form is covered with a defined musculature, and crossed with scarring, indicative of a man who has spent his years either fighting or learning to do so. His face is strong, with a square, defined jawline and clean-shaven cheeks. His eyes were once a steely greyish-blue, though after his fall they were a pure grey. His hair began as long, silky, and golden, however after his fall, much like his eyes, it became discolored, though rather than grey his hair became snow-white. He generally wears his hair long and let down, however during his pilgrimage he began wearing it tied back, in a ponytail. Having returned to the warm gaze of the Light, Llane's appearance reflects the change in his power. The color has returned to his once-ashen skin, and his eyes are now a gleaming silver. His hair, however, remains as white as the snowy peaks of Northrend, a reminder of the darkness that once rested in his soul. Personality Before his fall, Llane was a paragon of virtue. Upholding the values of the Silver Hand and of the Church of the Light, he fought with honor and dignity against the forces of darkness. He valued courage, compassion, and honor above all else. He was a devout follower of the Light, but the only thing stronger than his piety was his love for the young priestess Ysia Lightfoot, which shaped a great deal of his actions. After Ysia was captured and Llane fell, his heart grew vacant of the Light, and in the place of love and compassion, hatred and wrath took hold. He became vengeful and destructive, however his penance brought love and mercy back into his heart. He is a righteous man, but not a zealous one, and is willing to question the teachings of the Church of the Light and the Silver Hand in order to better understand them. He follows nothing and no-one blindly, and after a period of rash and emotional decisions regarding his actions in the Federation has learned to much better control his temper, and to think before he acts and speaks. Since his return to grace, Llane has become a more tempered, controlled man, though his current separation from Ysia Lightfoot has taken its toll upon him. It seems he no longer worships the Light as the Church sees it; he believes the organization has failed him enough. The Battle of Lordaeron left Llane with further scarring. His wrath has begun to return, smoldering with an underlying hatred of the Horde for their destruction of his home. History Llane was born in the Kingdom of Lordaeron in the year 606 of the King's Calendar, eleven years before the Scourge of Lordaeron, to Aldus Elleron and Marianne Elleron, a pair of minor nobles in King Terenas Menethil's court. The young Llane always wanted to be a knight, and would practice swordfighting with his older brother Sorus, his younger sister Vanessa, and his best friend, Varen Thraine. Llane was eleven years old when the Scourge struck Lordaeron and Prince Arthas rode off to find the sword Frostmourne in order to stop it. It was not long after that his homeland was overridden by the undead Scourge, at the behest of none other than Lordaeron's beloved Crown Prince. When the Scourge destroyed Lordaeron, Llane managed to escape with Vanessa and Varen, with Sorus staying behind to divert the undead from their trail. Aldus and Marianne were slain trying to get the children to safety. On the road to Stormwind, Vanessa fell ill. Llane and Varen sought out help at a nearby inn as they passed through town, but to no avail. Llane buried his sister on the road, at what is now the southern border of the Arathi Highlands. The boys pressed onwards, both swearing upon Vanessa's grave that once they reached Stormwind, the seat of the Church of the Holy Light, they would become Paladins and return to their homeland to wipe out the pestilence that took their families from them. The Silver Hand and the Argent Crusade Upon reaching Stormwind, the boys kept their promises, taking up oaths and hammers in defense of the righteous and just as Paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand. Upon their entry, Llane and Varen both took up new names to signify the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. While Varen took up the epithet Dawnhammer to signify this change, Llane changed his entire identity, taking the name Tyraius Steelheart. When the time came to take the fight to the Lich King in Northrend, both Tyraius and Varen signed up to fight with the Argent Crusade. The Wrathgate After months of fighting in the frozen wastes of Northrend, the culmination of the Argent Crusade's campaign came- the Wrathgate, the battle to enter the great Icecrown Citadel, the seat of the Lich King's power. Varen and Tyraius were on the front lines of the battle, fighting alongside the Alliance and the Horde against the forces of the Scourge. They fought bravely; however, as the battle came to a climax Varen was struck down by a powerful undead warrior. Tyraius had been disarmed, and his hammer lie on the ground, broken. He stepped between his friend and the monstrosity before him, picking up Varen's weapon, the Dawnhammer, and striking down the beast. He escaped with the remainder of the Alliance forces when the Plague was deployed, although he sustained grave injuries. The Azerothian Senate Tyraius was sent home to Stormwind after the battle at the Wrathgate, where he recovered over the course of the next few months. His wounds were healed quickly, but his spirit took far longer to recover. After the Wrathgate, Tyraius had no one. His family and friends had all been taken by the Scourge. He wandered for a while, searching the world for a purpose; a purpose which he found with the Azerothian Senate. A man named Darius Ravencrest approached him having heard of his bravery in battle. He told him of a new group that was forming to try and bring order to all of Azeroth, Tyraius accepted, of course, but he didn't realize that the events of the Senate would shape the rest of his life. Ysia Lightfoot Upon reaching the recruitment event for the Azerothian Senate, Tyraius, now Tyraius Dawnhammer after taking up Varen's title in his honor, found what he didn't expect in the slightest. He met a young priestess, Ysia Lightfoot, who was affiliated with the Senate. It did not take long for Tyraius to fall for her. They flirted for a while, though her affections were torn between him, Darius, and her vows to the Light. Caine's Betrayal In the Senate, Tyraius was put under the command of an aging paladin, Arganeth Caine. The two clearly didn't get along, with Caine's willingness to sacrifice innocent lives for the mission conflicting with Tyraius strong sense of order and justice. Not long after Tyraius joined the Senate, Caine disappeared, taking a great deal of the Senate's forces with him. Soon after, Arganeth returned, attacking the Senate's base and killing many of their men. Tyraius found himself powerless to stop a far more potent Caine, and searched for alternative methods of power to try and stop him. The young paladin tapped into much darker sources, and learned to master them to destroy his former commander, but fell away from the Light in the process. The Senate took military action against Caine, placing Tyraius in Caine's former position of Supreme Military Commander, however the Senate collapsed under internal pressure before any action could be taken. Tyraius then disappeared, seeking to purge himself of the dark powers he took on. The Federation and Tyraius' Return Some time after the Senate's collapse, Tyraius came out of hiding, having completed his purge. However, this seemed to make matters worse. Rather than returning to the Light, it thrust Tyraius deeper into darkness, nearly consuming him. Sarleck Barneth, the former Chancellor of the Azerothian Senate, found Tyraius once more, and the young man rejoined his former comrades. He came to them, ecstatic that he would finally see Ysia again, only to find out that she'd been taken by Caine after the fall of the Senate, and was presumed dead. Enfuriated, Tyraius vowed to get revenge on Caine, if it meant his own destruction in the process. The Return of Ysia Lightfoot Not long after Tyraius joined the Federation with the intent of destroying Caine, Darius Ravencrest found intelligence that suggested that Ysia Lightfoot was not only alive, but was being held captive in Booty Bay. The Federation organized a rescue party, which included Tyraius, to retrieve her. Tyraius brought her to safety, only to find that she was a tortured husk of what she once was. Over the next few months, Tyraius and the Federation helped Ysia return to her former self, leaving her stronger than ever, however, this time also left Tyraius farther and farther into the darkness, with his heart having become devoid of all Light. Penitence After her 'return to life', Ysia and Tyraius began to reconnect. Once Ysia had fully recuperated, and once Tyraius had realized all of the pain and sorrow he had wrought, the two decided to set Tyraius on a path towards the Light once again. Tyraius begged forgiveness for his sins, and for the lives he had taken in the path of his dark crusade, and Ysia, still a priestess, gave him a penance- Tyraius must save 28 lives, as penance for the 28 lives he took with his dark power. He set out on a pilgrimage to his homeland of Lordaeron, and to the Plaguelands surrounding it, aiming to once again fight the Scourge in his home, like he had always promised he would.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins